


More Than A Coat

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: It was just a coat, but it held more memories than anyone could ever know. It wasn’t just a piece of cloth. The duster told the story of who he was.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Jonah Hex & Rip Hunter, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	More Than A Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Week Day 3: Playing Favourites – Pick your favourite moment, favourite line, favourite costume, favourite headcanons or anything else that you love and inspires you.
> 
> I went with my favourite item of Rip's costume – the Duster.

Rip slowly slid the leather jacket on, his arms feeling strange as he moved them in a way he hadn’t for months. Gideon assured him that, considering how long he’d been in a coma, this was normal. It was hard to believe it had been over three years since he’d walked off the Waverider to face Mallus, and yet the differences in the crew showed the passage of time.

“Hey,” Sara’s voice made him look up to where she stood in the doorway of his room, “How are you feeling?”

Rip shrugged, “I’m fine.”

She gave him a look that let him know she knew exactly what ‘fine’ meant.

“I have something for you,” she said stepping a little further inside the room, “It got a little shredded by your jump through time, but Gideon managed to fix it. I know how much this means to you.”

Rip looked down at the brown coat she was holding out to him but didn’t make a move to take it. After a few moments Sara gently placed it on the bed before she patted his arm and started out the room.

“Take your time,” she told him, “Everyone else is visiting friends and family, we’re not going anywhere today.”

With that Sara gave him a quick smile and left him alone again with the brown duster sitting on the bed, neatly folded and Rip stared at it. 

It was just a coat, but it held more memories than anyone could ever know. It wasn’t just a piece of cloth. The duster told the story of who he was.

Slowly he reached out and shakily picked it up, allowing it to fall out so he could see it properly. 

_“Don’t ya know how cold it gets out here, eejit,” Jonah’s voice echoed in the silence of the night before he flung something over Rip’s shoulders._

_Confused he pulled the long brown coat off his shoulders and studied it for a moment._

_“I want that back,” Jonah told him before he settled down at Rip’s side as they waited for the Skalaney Brothers to make their appearance._

_Rip slipped the coat on, finding it a little big for him, but it helped against the chill of the night as they waited to catch the men who had been stealing cattle, so he simply nodded his thanks to the older man._

Rip smiled slightly at the memory before remembering the way he’d left and that he’d chosen to let Calvert happen because it had to. It was the curse of being a Time Master, having to let horrible things happen to people because the future depended on it. He hadn’t wanted to leave. Jonah had been his friend and that was something so rare in Rip’s world. Sneaking away Rip had debated leaving the duster before deciding against it. He wanted to remember his time with Jonah, wanted to remember all the older man had taught him, wanted to remember the world he had almost been willing to abandon everything to stay in.

Sitting on the bed, he rested his hand on the bundle, his thumb slowly moving across the collar.

A chuckle bubbled up in his throat as he recalled the reaction from the Time Masters when he arrived at his briefing after Calvert wearing the duster. Druce stared at him but, as Captains had leeway over their attire, said nothing. It meant Rip no longer wore the standard uniform whenever he was at the Vanishing Point, he now wondered if it was part of Druce’s manipulations to let him feel he had some choices.

But whatever it was, the duster became a part of his ‘uniform’ from that day on.

_“I have to admit,” Miranda mused as she studied him the day he’d returned to her life, “I like the new look.”_

_Rip rolled his eyes trying to hide his smile at her teasing, it had been so long since Miranda had made fun of him and he missed it so much. Missed her so much._

_“The coat,” she smoothed his collar, “Is especially sexy.”_

_Part of him wanted to tell her to stop but he forced himself to not rise to her baiting, instead pulled her close. Miranda slid her arms around his waist, and she held him tightly as she deepened their kiss. Rip wrapped the duster around her and held on to the woman he loved hoping they wouldn’t have to say goodbye again._

Rip slid his hand into the pocket and felt the entwined MRJ that Miranda had embroidered in the lining one night. It was there to remind him that he was never alone, no matter what happened.

Except he was now.

Miranda and Jonas were gone, taken from him by people he believed in. Specifically, by the man Rip had looked up to, and it had destroyed him.

Rip sat, gently sliding his fingers across the three letters, tracing each slowly.

_Rip sighed happily as Miranda kissed him good morning. Being home was the best thing in the world and Rip loved waking up to the beautiful, brilliant woman who for some reason had agreed to marry him._

_“I’ll make breakfast,” he murmured._

_Miranda chuckled, “I knew there was a reason I liked having you here.”_

_Rip laughed, sliding out of bed he started down to the kitchen. As he passed the living room, he glanced in. On the couch Jonas lay fast asleep wrapped in Rip’s duster with his favourite bear held tightly to him._

_“It’s like Daddy’s giving him a hug,” Miranda murmured in his ear._

Rip continued to trace the J. 

He had been Lieutenant, Captain, Time Master, Director, Husband but the favourite title he’d ever been given was ‘Daddy’. 

He had no idea where he fitted these days, no idea who he even was anymore.

“Gideon?” he called softly.

“Yes, Rip?” she replied.

He sighed, “What do I do?”

“You put your duster on,” Gideon said, “You stand up and you take your place on the ship once more.”

Rip let out a snort, “What place?”

“The one you will make for yourself,” Gideon replied.

“Do I even belong here anymore?” he whispered.

“You belong with me.”

Turning to the mirror he stared at the man standing there before him, “I know.” He paused before assuring her, “I’m staying.”

“My Captain,” Gideon’s human form appeared in the mirror behind him, “Welcome home.”

A real smile touched his lips and he nodded, “Thank you, Gideon. I promise I will stay this time.”

“Good,” she smiled back, “But to be sure, I have placed a tracker on you so I always know where you are from now on.”

Rip laughed, “In my duster?”

“That would be telling,” Gideon replied archly, “Wouldn’t it Rip.”

Shaking his head, Rip smiled again and with a long slow breath slid his duster on.

It was more than just a coat, it held his past, it represented the people he loved, and it was his armour which would give him the strength to move forward and face whatever came next.


End file.
